I hate that I love you!
by CrayCrayForNayNay
Summary: Based on the song "Hate That I Love you" by Rihanna and Ne-Yo. Mark Salling still has feelings for Naya Rivera and he hates it! Sallivera fanfiction


_And I hate how much I love you girl_

_I can't stand how much I need you_

_And I hate how much I love you girl_

_But I just can't let you go_

_And I hate that I love you so!_

"Are you okay?...Mark!", he was snapped out of his thoughts as Cory poked him and laughed.

"What?", he asked and looked at him.

"Is everything alright? You seem a bit...distracted!", Cory said.

Mark really was. He has been the last few days and it made him crazy. Why now? It was all over and now?

It all started last week when everyone was at a this little party. They had all a lot of fun and maybe even drank too much alcohol.

Naya got quite tipsy and kept hanging on to Mark, which wasn't all that weird, it just started to get weird when she suddenly confessed that she still loves him.

Ever since that day, Mark couldn't stop thinking about it.

"I'm...yeah, I'm okay!", he lied and faked a smile. "Dude, I have to go. See you tomorrow!"

Mark grabbed his cap and walked towards his trailer, closing the door behind him quickly.

"Calm down, Salling!", he said to himself. He couldn't feel that way. It was not right! It was frustrating and Mark threw away his cap, rubbing his head before he sat down.

He promised himself not to love her. Not to make everything complicated again. But he couldn't help it. He still loves her and he hates himself for feeling that way.

The right thing to do right know would be talking to her. But what was he suppose to say? "Hey Naya, you confessed your love for me and I just wanted to let you know I love you, too!"? No!

Since she wasn't on set that day, Mark grabbed his keys and drove to her place, ringing her bell.

"Mark? What are you doing here?", Naya smiled as she looked at him. She was beautiful. Even when she was wearing this jogging pants and an old shirt and no make-up, she was the most beautiful girl Mark's ever seen!

"Hey. Can...can we talk?", He asked and walked in.

"Yeah, sure! What's wrong?", Naya asked and followed him into her kitchen, leaning against the counter.

"Do you remember the party last week? Where we all got quite drunk? You..."

Naya raised an eyebrow. She remembered everything that happened that night, but she wasn't going to let him know.

"I?...", she asked and looked at him.

Mark swallowed, leaning against the counter on the other side. "You were pretty tipsy and...you said you still love me!", he said and in that moment he wished he would've never drove to see her.

Naya crossed her arms infront of her chest. "And?...What do you want me to say? That it was a lie or a stupid joke?"

No, he wanted neither of these things! "No! I just don't understand it, Naya! Why? And why do you tell me now? Now that I was finally getting over all of the things that happened?"

Mark ran his hand over his head and sighed.

Naya shrugged. "I don't know. I was drunk, Mark! If I had been sober, I would've probably never told you, but I did and it's true! I love you!"

"Fuck...!"

"What's your damn problem with that, Mark? I don't expect you to love me back, okay?", Naya said with an angry voice.

"But that's the awful part, Naya! I DO love you! And I hate how much I still love you because...damn, because it makes me feel addicted! Whenever you're not around, I feel just completely incomplete! I hate how much I need you, Naya!", Mark yelled and he saw tears in Naya's eyes.

"Great...so you came here to shout at me, telling me that you hate the feelings you still have for me?", she said and wiped away a tear that was falling down her cheek.

Mark sighed and walked over to her. He took her hands and squeezed them softly. "No. I'm sorry! You know...the only reason I hate that I love you is that I'm scared. I'm scared we end up like this again! Losing you was the most horrible thing that ever happened to me and that's why I can't stand these feelings! Does that even make sense?", he said and laughed slightly.

Naya laughed a little, too and looked to the ground. "You you wanna try it again? You and me? I promise, you'll never lose me!", Naya said.

A smile appeared on Mark's face and he stroked her cheek, leaning in and pressed his lips against hers softy.

"You and me!", he said as she hugged him tightly.


End file.
